


Raindrops

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: It was raining.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Raindrops

It was raining.

Pete glanced out the window at the rain pouring down and sighed. He hated the rain. Not only did it do nothing for his depression, but it reminded him too much of the days when he and Patrick hadn't been speaking to each other. He honestly thought it had rained every day back then.

 _I should just go back to bed,_ he mused as he watched the water drops hit the hotel window. He shivered as he pulled his hoodie around himself a little tighter. He could literally feel the cold seeping into his bones. What had possessed them to come to Seattle again?

 _Right. It's the emo capital of the world,_ he thought as he watched the rain continue to fall. _No wonder it rains all the time._

Just then a pair of arms slid around his waist and a kiss was pressed against his cheek. "Hey you," Patrick greeted, holding him close. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Pete sighed. "I just...I hate the rain, that's all."

"I know, love." And Patrick did know all too well. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You're doing it," Pete said truthfully. "You're here." He put his hands over Patrick's. "That's what's getting me through this."

Patrick was silent for a moment, considering everything. Finally he drew away enough to grab his jacket. "Get your jacket. We're going out."

Pete stared at him. "What?"

"We're going out," Patrick repeated as he put on his hat as well. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired of staring at these four walls." Picking up Pete's jacket, he handed it to the bassist. "Come on. Let's go for a walk. The fresh air will do us good."

Pete put his jacket on. "It's pouring buckets outside and you want to go for a walk," he said, not believing what he was hearing. "This isn't like you. Usually I can't pry you off the couch when it's raining."

"I want to do something." Patrick patted his pockets, making sure he had his wallet, hotel room key and cell phone. "We'll walk around Seattle for an hour or so. If we don't find anything interesting, we'll come back and take a nap. Okay?"

Pete shrugged, giving up. "Okay." They walked out of the room and headed for the elevator. "Can we stop at that bakery we found yesterday? The one with the dark chocolate donuts?"

Patrick smiled. "Sure. I liked them, too."

Going through the hotel's revolving door, they were immediately pelted by a sudden deluge of water. Pete scowled as he put up his hood too late. "And why was this a good idea again?" he complained bitterly.

"We're out and we're getting fresh air," Patrick said as they walked. "And there will be donuts."

"My shoes are already wet," Pete muttered as they crossed a street. "And there's water trickling down the back of my neck." He ran a damp hand over his face as rain dripped into his eyes. "How is this not pissing you off?"

"I think right now you're pissed off enough for both of us," Patrick said as they continued to walk. Reaching out, he took Pete's hand. "Okay?"

Pete immediately felt a little better. "Yeah," he said, smiling a little, surprised at what a little affection could do. "Yeah...it's okay."

They walked the three blocks to the bakery, feasting on donuts and coffee in the tiny cafe in the front of the store. After buying more to take back with them, they started back, avoiding puddles and harried residents along the way. As they walked, Patrick pointed out various things - the bookstore he wanted to stop at before they flew out, the dog walker being dragged down the street by three Pomeranians, a Dalmation and two Great Danes bigger than she was, the pretty redhead jumping in puddles and laughing at the sheer joy of it all. And with every step he took, Pete felt his bad mood dissipate just a little bit more until he was smiling as much as Patrick was.

They paused in front of the hotel, grinning at each other. Pete was soaking wet, but he had never been happier. "Thank you," he said sincerely, his eyes shining. "I really needed this."

Patrick pulled him close. "You looked like you needed to get out of your head for a little bit. Lucky for us I know how to help you do that." He cupped Pete's face in his hands and drew him into a kiss. "I love you."

Pete wound his arms around the singer's waist and returned the kiss with everything he had. "I love you, too." And for the first time in a long time, he found that he didn't mind the rain so much after all.


End file.
